


一生之盟

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, 米罗 - Freeform, 米莱 - Freeform, 罗莱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 战胜恐惧最好的办法是面对它。*一个“我做正皇帝你做副皇帝不然反过来也可以”成功实施的if线。二设注意。*看清cp，看清cp，看清cp. 重要的事情说三遍。*有一些米罗要素但是当友情向看也行。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Wolfgang Mittermeyer, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	一生之盟

事成之后，米达麦亚来过这里三次。每次都是一样，来时神情端正，去时仪态大方。没有人怀疑他来这里是做什么。“不论是否对他最后政治上的变节存在争议，在个人精神层面上，沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚为人光明磊落；这一点无论在他身为短命银河第二帝国的元帅时、抑或是成为第三帝国的第一任终生执政官后，都没有发生变化”，后世的人们如此说。  
而罗严塔尔是第一次来这里，在好友的一再要求之下。他敏锐的感觉到了守卫和侍女们神态的变化：仿佛在长期的提心吊胆后，终于看到落下的第二只鞋子。  
“他们以为我要做什么？”异瞳的凯撒半开玩笑的对蜂蜜色头发的终生执政官说。  
“那不重要，”米达麦亚和他一齐走进去，厚重的仿古包金木门悄无声息的合上。专制国家的官方建筑总是反映了统治者的审美，这一点在第三帝国和第二帝国血腥的政权交接后得以充分体现。  
罗严塔尔停下脚步，拍拍手，头顶宛如华盖的枝形烛和刷着木樨粉的墙壁上高低错落的鹿角烛应声而亮——它们当然并不是真的蜡烛。把莱因哈特放在有火源的地方是危险的事情，这是他和米达麦亚事后怀着不同心情达成的共识。  
“重要的是你想要做什么，”米达麦亚说完了刚才的话。他随意平常、步履坚定的几步走到室内中央，走近猩红色天鹅绒地毯上的铜色床架，手放在深金色的垂坠纱帐上。  
“过来，”他对罗严塔尔说。

罗严塔尔打量着纱帐中似乎骤然惊醒、又一时难以起身的影影绰绰的人形。  
或许英雄注定被凡人误解，罗严塔尔心想。他缓步上前；前进两步，又停顿一下，仿佛注意力被什么东西吸引，因而半天没有能够走到米达麦亚身边。  
他知道外界是怎么传说几个月间发生的一切。他确实做到了极限，像是一个孤注一掷的赌徒，而且几乎裂土割疆让气数已尽的同盟死灰复燃——幸好米达麦亚在最后一刻阵前倒戈。  
但是流言仍然比事实要不体面的多，混合着野蛮的暴力、下作的阴谋，和因为当事人的相貌凭空而生的色情元素。然而……罗严塔尔的视线拂过那些随意摆放在脚凳上的托盘、吃了一口又翻倒在彩纸上的杯子蛋糕，和盛在木盒里还没来得及扔出的瓷杯碎片。  
我实际上待他相当之好，罗严塔尔自嘲的笑了笑。看看这个高塔上的房间，看看这些昂贵的家具和地毯，看看这些美轮美奂的灯饰和整面可以看到远处长街的单向落地窗……他事后亲自和米达麦亚参观过莱因哈特乏善可陈的卧室，相比起来那里还不如一间费沙最高档的宾馆套房。从任何一个方面来说，他待莱因哈特比皇帝自己对待政敌体面百倍——这并不仅仅是因为罗严克拉姆家族实际再无男丁可杀。  
“过来，奥斯卡，”罗严塔尔的注意力因这一声呼唤回到好友身上。  
“你还记得我们说过什么吗？”米达麦亚的神情变得严肃，“我不和懦夫共同统治。”  
罗严塔尔耸肩，“你想多了，”他的眼神落在遮蔽玻璃的间色丝绒窗帘上，嘴角露出一个玩味的笑容，“我记得外面在下暴雨……我们拉开窗帘怎么样？”  
米达麦亚二话不说按动遥控排开窗帘。他再次走回床边，里面的人似乎是坐了起来，一记又一记闪电将一个巨大鬼魅、游移不定的影子从后向前投在纱帐上。  
“别担心，”米达麦亚的手伸进金色的缝隙按住帐缘，“影子在远处看起来总是仿佛巨大的怪物，但是只要你走近、只要你揭开它……”  
罗严塔尔终于走到米达麦亚身边。他们二人合力，默契的将床帐向两边拢起，再用同色的绳条紧紧捆上。  
巨大的影子消失了。皇帝——罗严塔尔还是习惯性的这样在心里称呼他——从蓝灰色的柔软床品中抬起头，宛如一颗银白色的蚌珠出现于撬开的贝壳。

“没有任何值得害怕的事情，”米达麦亚攥着被子和绒毯一角拉开，让珍珠完全从贝壳里滚落出来。  
“我并不害怕任何事情，”罗严塔尔镇定的回答。  
“那就上来，”米达麦亚松开被角，转为抓住莱因哈特发烫的手腕，“我已经替你做了最困难的部分，但是剩下的只能由你自己完成。”  
罗严塔尔抬起一只膝盖压在床上，手指顺着旧主的下颌描摹，来到他的锁骨、然后是胸前、最后捏住那颗银色的吊坠。他突然想起奥贝斯坦死前的话。  
“……天无二日，”当时军务尚书的义眼在他和米达麦亚身上逡巡。他的声音冷硬如岩石，仿佛自己并不是一个站错了队、将要为旧王朝陪葬的落败者，而是一个临难不惧的预言家，“你们今日能够互相援抵，只是因为有着共同的敌人。但是皇帝死后……你们终有一战。那时朋友反目、至亲相杀、国土开裂、星河动荡……你们或许会后悔今日所为。”  
米达麦亚沉默不语，罗严塔尔哂笑一声。  
“这也是你当初对皇帝说的话吗？……天无二日？”  
他摇摇头，大局已定后最先倒戈的克斯拉带着宪兵队鱼贯而入，押走了已被解职的军务尚书。

“然而一个诅咒只能应验一次，”罗严塔尔捏住那枚银坠的两根手指用力，莱因哈特发出一种痛苦的喘息声，仿佛被捏住的并不是一颗金属的吊坠，而是他暴露体外的心脏。  
罗严塔尔忽而生出一种想要大笑的冲动，这种冲动又迅速为一种强烈的自我厌恶取代，然后在几个瞬息之间演化成一股对世间万物的鄙夷。他手臂上的青筋暴起，抓住那颗银坠用力一扯，闪烁着银光的细链倏然挣断，几缕血丝从银链的断开处、沿着莱因哈特雪白的后颈蜿蜒流下。  
“结束了，”他说。罗严塔尔挺直腰杆，挥手将那条银链砸向门口。银链撞在厚重的木门然后滑落于地毯中，消失不见。  
他正要动身离开，米达麦亚拦住了他。  
“还没有结束，”米达麦亚在好友不解的眼神中将莱因哈特仰面按倒，然后折起他的一条腿。莱因哈特转头看向米达麦亚……这是米达麦亚第三次来这里，所以莱因哈特知道将要发生什么……就像前两次发生的一样。除了这次多了一个人。  
米达麦亚拢了拢莱因哈特的金发，让他的发梢妩媚的卷落在挺起的乳首，然后再次看向罗严塔尔。  
“你真正想要做什么，”他灰色的眼眸里是一种破釜沉舟的决心，“奥斯卡？”

米达麦亚看到过这个画面很多次。但是那天当人狼将托利斯坦罩入攻击范围时，画面变得格外清晰：罗严塔尔正在独自走入幽长狭隘的迷宫之中。  
迷宫的中心有什么？罗严塔尔到底想要得到什么？米达麦亚曾经好奇。  
然后那天他突然看到了。在罗严塔尔邀约他共同举事遭到拒绝，接着决然切断通讯之后。  
当然了，米达麦亚哑然失笑……这是什么很难想到的事情吗？迷宫的中心栖息着一个被锁链拴住的怪物，它的身体是一只张牙舞爪的狮子，却长着一张绝世美女的脸——一个守护宝藏的斯芬克斯。  
这就是罗严塔尔看到的东西吗？……一个斯芬克斯，向来到迷宫中心的勇士提问。给出它想要答案的人可以得到宝藏，答错的人则会被一口咬掉脑袋。  
他劝阻过罗严塔尔很多次，但是如果对方一意孤行，他也并不愿意强加自己的心愿于朋友。他希望罗严塔尔得到幸福，但他或许不能替代罗严塔尔回答什么是幸福……他们是非常不同的人，米达麦亚从始至终就知道这一点，他从未强求两人变得一模一样：注视同样的事物、拥有同样的道德标准和理想。所以在莱因哈特给他选择时，他本来已经下定决心。  
但是在他的舰队已经开始完成包围，向里迫近时，米达麦亚忽然动摇了。  
白色的远程能量炮如天罗地网切割黑暗的宇域。他前方黑色的托利斯坦像是搏击深渊的鹰隼，而他后方不知是为了支援还是督战来到战场的伯伦希尔，仿若一只收束羽翼的白天鹅。  
……释迦摩尼欲救白鸽，又不忍鹰鹫冻饿，于是舍身割肉喂鹰，然后成佛……米达麦亚在战术板的光照下喃喃自语。如果可以，这是他一生唯一想要输掉的一场战斗。  
但是输掉之后呢？他纵然拱手让路，勇士又是否能答对怪物的提问？纵然答对，斯芬克斯的宝藏又是否是勇士想要的宝藏？再进一步……米达麦亚想起自己不久前呵斥罗严塔尔的话，恳求他从那个血腥的迷梦中醒来。  
然而这到底是谁的迷梦？这场大梦到了最后……又是谁能先觉？

一道白光穿越战场照面击来，千钧一发时人狼险险闪过。  
这白光宛如一道闪电，让他想起某个身陷囹圄的雨夜，想起地牢年久失修的楼梯和急促脚步，想起自己作好准备面对死亡、却发现来者是来宣布自由……想起他的友人踩着被雨浸透的狼狈步伐出现在拿着钥匙的狱卒身边，想起罗严塔尔在牢门洞开时看向他的第一句话。  
“沃尔夫冈，”罗严塔尔似乎是嫌弃狱卒的动作太慢，自己动手一把拉开牢门，然后冲进来跪在稻草上抓住他的肩膀，“我来救你了！”  
米达麦亚发现自己不知不觉冷汗涔涔。  
罗严塔尔救过他的命，但是严格来说，也可以说是莱因哈特救了他。当然，米达麦亚也无数次在战场上救过他们……但他是那种比起自己的好，更能记住别人的好的人。  
又一道白光击回远处，擦着托利斯坦的钢甲而过。形势似乎已经开始偏移，罗严塔尔毕竟名不正言不顺，旗下将兵也未必肯全力效命。所以，只要再有下一次……  
米达麦亚握紧双拳，用力捶了捶自己的胸口，赶走那种梦魇似的压力。他脑中不断纠缠浮现的、罗严塔尔跪在他面前给他解开镣铐、和他与罗严塔尔一起单膝跪地向莱因哈特效忠的画面随着他的几次捶打终于散去。然后那个长长的、幽深的迷宫重新出现。  
除了这次站在迷宫中的人不是罗严塔尔，而是他自己。他站在罗严塔尔的位置，看到了罗严塔尔看到的东西，于是一切变得清晰。  
米达麦亚意识到，即使他让路，勇士也只会被斯芬克斯咬掉脑袋。因为这个一再向人提问的妖物，自己根本就不知道谜底。  
他忽然抖动披风，在舰长惊讶的眼神中接手直接指挥。  
“现在全军听令，”他看着后方毫无察觉的伯伦希尔，镇定的传达口令。这或许很难，但是罗严塔尔能做到的事情，他也一定能做到。他只需要一个破绽、一次机会、一记措手不及的回马枪。  
是罗严塔尔救了他，还是莱因哈特救了他？这或许并不重要。甚至从前发生了什么也不重要。  
重要的是他此刻想要救谁。

伯伦希尔变阵的速度不可谓不快。帝国军上下，或许只有一个人能比莱因哈特更快的抢占战术制胜点。  
而此刻调转船头的正是那个人。  
他们之间的距离太近了，近到什么样宏伟的战略意图都无法发挥。当伯伦希尔最终被逼停、十几束白光贯穿她的艉舱，然后无数登陆舰附着上去的时候，人狼麾下的将兵不得不承认他们做对了选择……天下武学、唯快不破。  
米达麦亚在伯伦希尔的走道上狂奔，跳动的光斑在他脸颊两侧飞逝。他如同以肉体凡胎跑在一条发光的跃迁捷道，时空扭转、因果回溯、过去未来交织缠绵、再也无法区分你我。  
他终于明白了，为什么佛祖起先一再割肉，那堆叠的血肉却始终不能与看起来只是小小一只的白鸽在天平两端达到平衡。  
因为天平上作为交换的本不该是血肉……而是一颗清白的灵魂。  
而他如今决心交出灵魂。从此失败也好成功也罢，帝国变节重将的名单上，不再只有罗严塔尔一人孤独的污名。  
如果罗严塔尔不肯抓住他的手攀上正道，那么就由他下沉炼狱。  
然后或许他就会明白……到底是什么让好友在跨过那条线后，再也无法回头。

米达麦亚撞开舰桥的滑动门。莱因哈特转身。  
皇帝苍白的脸颊上浮现震惊的红晕。彼时米达麦亚和皇帝本人一样尚未知道他身患绝症。他只觉得皇帝金色卷曲的大捧长发如同狮鬃，而他眉目如画的脸庞确实比世上绘师臆造的美女还要更胜三分。米达麦亚于是知道，自己已先罗严塔尔一步走到了迷宫的尽头。  
“奥斯卡，”米达麦亚举枪，对着不在这里的人重复他曾经对自己说过的话，“……我来救你了。”  
在宇宙舰队司令官对准皇帝的枪口下，皇帝周围的护卫们最终选择放下武器。莱因哈特一语不发，直到拜耶尔蓝走近搜身缴械，他端丽的嘴角才弯出一个嘲讽的浅笑。  
“不错，动作挺快，朕不如你……可是世上竟真会有两个太阳同时君临吗？”莱因哈特发问。  
“您本有机会自己探寻回答，”米达麦亚若有所指的看着皇帝胸口的吊坠。莱因哈特如遭重击，咬住嘴唇没再说任何一句话。  
“告诉罗严塔尔，”米达麦亚处理完皇帝，将他暂时软禁在自己的卧室，方让副官联络托利斯坦。  
“米达麦亚没有辱没疾风之狼的声名。”

此后人狼和托利斯坦合流，押解着伯伦希尔回到费沙。软禁皇帝的地点也换了几次，最终定在这座近郊的高塔。  
米达麦亚很快发现事情并非到此为止。实际上，在他们回来之后，他和罗严塔尔好像突然之间交换了角色：他一再要求拿出对这件事的最终解决方案，从而开始集中精力在过渡期的政务，弥补已经发生的一切和帝国深深的裂痕，也阻止外界越来越离谱的、有伤新政权本已伤痕累累的名誉的流言。但是罗严塔尔却不置可否、无限拖延，仿佛高塔里关着的并不是在政变中落败又频繁生病的旧主，而是什么摄人心魂的可怕怪物。  
那天晚上和今天一样风雨交加，米达麦亚从梦中惊醒。他看了一眼身边熟睡的艾芳，刚才的噩梦挥之不去：他再一次来到迷宫中央。斯芬克斯狮子的身体消失了，但是仍然留下那张绝世美女的脸，诡异的漂浮在无垠虚空中。……而那张脸变得如此眼熟。  
米达麦亚的手来到妻子肩头，想要把结婚多年仍然轻盈如少女的妻子唤醒，让她和自己说说话。  
但是他的手在即将碰到妻子的身体时停住了。米达麦亚借着不时闪动的雷光看着艾芳轻缓起伏的曲线，最终只是摸黑站了起来，抓着衣服下到一楼客厅。  
他穿戴完毕，系好配枪，和规格上升三倍的勤务兵房间要了人，然后出门由专车前往那座暴雨中的高塔。  
比起先告诉艾芳或者罗严塔尔，他决定独自面对恐惧。

他让护卫们守在门外，自己孤身进入。即使在皇帝的全盛时期，单打独斗也未必是自己的对手，何况如今他五天中有三天在发热，除了输营养液又不肯好好吃东西。  
一开始米达麦亚没有开灯，而皇帝似乎也刚从梦中醒来，神志不清的问了一些“是你吗”“你终于找到我了吗”之类的蠢问题。当他终于意识到来人是谁的时候，莱因哈特的声音戛然而止，室内一片死寂。米达麦亚怜悯中又夹杂了一些后怕：如果他当时没有转过弯，这会不会就是他或者罗严塔尔的结局？  
于是米达麦亚拧亮床头灯，让自己能看清皇帝的脸。他一手按住枕头，另一手穿过那种云雾缭绕般的金发。  
“……即使如此，”莱因哈特在自己的睡衣被解掉一半、整个肩头和半边胸部暴露出来的时候按住米达麦亚的手背，“除却君臣之情，朕与卿、还有罗严塔尔……就没有半分友谊吗？”  
“当然有，”米达麦亚借着昏黄的灯光打量埋没在软枕宽被中的皇帝。皇帝虽然身姿纤细，个子却比他高上许多，他极少从这种角度观察皇帝。  
他和罗严塔尔是不一样的。虽然外界都说罗严塔尔渔色无度、唐突佳人，但是实际上，罗严塔尔对美色的欣赏或许更为平等开阔，只要足够漂亮，纯洁无知的处女也好、危险撩人的熟妇也罢，罗严塔尔一视同仁。米达麦亚的审美则更加单一，要温柔活泼如燕子、性格相貌都中上，个子还不能超过自己——从这个方面来说，或许他比一向为人所诟的好友更不开明也不一定。  
所以他本以为这对自己并不会造成什么真正的威胁。他所恐惧的只是未知。

但是他的手已经打开莱因哈特的手，解完了皇帝的最后一颗扣子......这一切都不是水手的想象，浓雾之中、真有妖魔。  
米达麦亚抚摸莱因哈特丰润嫣红的下唇、秀气精致的锁骨、和揉捏了两下已经挺起的粉色乳头——所有那些带有女性特征的地方。  
“……然而友谊也有亲疏远近之分，”他说着将皇帝翻了个面，只看着他金色的长发和扯下睡裤后露出的两团雪白软肉。罗严塔尔固然有错，米达麦亚心想……但皇帝陛下又岂是全然无辜？  
他不太懂这些事，也就只把翻过身去的莱因哈特当作女性，上下揉了一通、用膝盖顶开对方的双腿，没做什么润滑就挤了进去。  
然后两人一时都痛的动弹不得。米达麦亚甚至没忍住打了皇帝的屁股一下……听到莱因哈特发出奇怪的声音。他于是又迟疑的拍了几下那两团肉，直到夹住自己的穴道稍稍放松、甚至隐有水意。于是很快水到渠成……他在几个瞬间几乎堕落的觉得回到了新婚之夜。  
所以这就是在泥淖中挣扎的感觉……米达麦亚摸了一把二人交合处流出的汁液，开始怀疑平时冷淡如冰雪的皇帝是否真是处子……他看起来甚至不需要怎么抚慰前面就能高潮。

射精之后米达麦亚还在皇帝体内多停留了一会。人们似乎在没有明天的对象面前能够展示更多的软弱。  
“我曾经想过很久……那片沼泽里到底有什么？我无数次向他挥手大叫，可他却甘于自污、不肯回头……是至高无上的权力，还是惊心动魄的美色？……又或者只是背叛本身？”  
“又或许什么也没有……”莱因哈特趴在他身下困倦的接话。也许只是走错了路，而又碍于自矜，不肯回头。  
“但世上真的有那么多的不可理喻、和一时犯错吗？”米达麦亚的眼前出现了少年、或者说是儿童时期的罗严塔尔。他并没有真正见过那时的罗严塔尔，那只是他在无数酒后失言或者酒后真言下的拼凑。如果一个人从幼年开始、在还没有学会爱之前就先学会了仇恨，或许他确实会长出另一副眼睛……把有的事情看得太轻，有的事情又看得太重。  
“于是后来我想，”米达麦亚坐起，给莱因哈特重新盖好被子，开始穿自己的上衣。  
“也许我不该站在岸上，一遍又一遍的喊他……也许我应该自己跳下去，同样弄脏双手……然后如果我还能回头，那么他也能。”  
米达麦亚翻身下床，捡起地上的腰带。他似乎准备放下床帐离开，又临时改变主意，弯腰看着自己在被子里翻了个身，仰面躺回来的莱因哈特。  
“我爱我的妻子，”米达麦亚停顿了一下，“我曾经发誓永不背叛……此生只爱她一人。”然后他低下头，在莱因哈特微张的双唇烙下一个缠绵的亲吻。  
他几乎已经走到门口，一只洁白的手从床帐伸出，米达麦亚听到皇帝不算多大的声音在落针可闻的室内响起。又是一道闪电沉默的划过。  
“……可是如果连你都跳下来了，还能救得了别人吗？”

米达麦亚当时没能回答这个问题。于是他去了第二次。  
这一次他带了润滑剂和保险套。他已经听说上次皇帝在他走后病情翻重、连续两天烧到人事不省。但是没有人怀疑这和他的深夜到访有任何牵连。  
他没有开灯，莱因哈特借着月光脱掉自己的衣服，一件一件扔出床外。然后他们再度滚到一起。  
“等一下，”莱因哈特翻身趴下，背对着米达麦亚，“我不想看你的脸。”  
“……我也一样，”米达麦亚沉默半刻后开口。  
他心中忽然有了答案。  
也许那些向着沼泽一步一步沉入的人想要的并不是得救，也许他们想要的本只是圣人跳入泥沼、拿起屠刀的一瞬。这样他们就知道自己并不是疯子，因为还有人能看得到他们笨嘴拙舌咿咿呀呀说不清楚的一切——那黑暗中生生不灭的劫火。  
他一边在皇帝体内冲刺、一边将这个答案告诉莱因哈特。  
“你是一个好朋友，”莱因哈特在朦胧的月光下勾起嘴角，像是斯芬克斯最终的微笑，他喘着气微微侧脸对米达麦亚说，“罗严塔尔是一个幸运的男人。”此后还有一句他没能说出口的话：我很遗憾……没能得到你更深的友谊。  
于是在那一瞬间，米达麦亚知道心魔已破。他走出了迷宫。

第三次他带来了罗严塔尔。  
“奥斯卡，”米达麦亚又问一遍，“你真正想要做什么？”  
罗严塔尔看着莱因哈特。后者冰蓝色的目光落在米达麦亚身上，专注中几乎平生几丝缱绻。罗严塔尔疑心自己是生了心病，所以看错了那种目光。他于是扭头，也抬眼看向米达麦亚。  
他好像是有一段时间没有这样近的看过米达麦亚了。他们现在一个是新凯撒，一个是为了兑现允诺首次设立的终生执政官，政务千头万绪，喝酒闲谈之类的私事只好退让一边。  
奥丁大神也许总有偏心，罗严塔尔心想。米达麦亚只比他小一岁，但是他的身姿笔挺、眼神澄澈，仿佛战火的残酷和政治的阴私都无法磨损他的灵魂，岁月也对他无可奈何。  
……意气高昂，一如初见。

罗严塔尔在第一次见到米达麦亚的时候就想过他们的结局。  
那时他们都刚步入青年期，还留有几分少年的形貌心性，一个21岁，一个22岁，肩上远没有后来堆叠的那么多荣誉，可也会在路过橱窗时停步自顾、暗祝一声远大前程。他们在酒吧相遇，几杯浊物下肚，和一群高登巴姆王朝的腐朽军警起了冲突，于是卷袖干架，渐渐互为援抵，你出拳我截挡，配合默契，就此相识。  
要以旧时古典小说作比，也该是一人抚掌盛叹，“足下真是一表人材、气宇不凡”，而另一人颔首回赞，“你也是一派英雄气概”。  
此后十二年，罗严塔尔没有一天后悔过这次相逢。他们并称帝国双璧，在各个战场辗转，出生入死、建功立业，一人有难、另一人总是挺身支援。他犹记得自己为流言中伤时米达麦亚激动的辩护和挥舞的拳头，仿佛要空手白刃造出一堵花岗岩做的风墙，叫最细密的阴谋也不能渗透……直到流言成为现实，而他以为二人终于要在最后反目。  
罗严塔尔有些伤感，但其实并不遗憾。这结局甚至不坏，正在他的预料之中：他们以意气相逢，似乎也该以意气而终，“金杯同汝饮，白刃不相饶”……这似乎就是他们最好的结局。  
可是居然没有。  
罗严塔尔想到那天他在托利斯坦上接到人狼的来讯，震惊之下骤然坐起，几步跨到舷窗前远眺。他甚至不需要借助任何光学观测仪器也能用肉眼看到，人狼掉转獠牙，迅疾如风，反口咬住天鹅的颈项，十几道白光过后，从托利斯坦到伯伦希尔的道路豁然清开，终场绝杀，胜负陡转。  
于是他头上的天井光影晃动，那截垂下的绳子绷紧，但是呼唤他上来的声音却消失：放绳的人见他实在不肯攀援而上，自己抓着绳索爬了下来。  
这确实出乎他的意料之外……罗严塔尔当时拊窗大笑。他原以为自己会是罗严克拉姆王朝唯一的叛臣、史书上最深的污点……可是，米达麦亚啊米达麦亚，你难道最后关头还是舍不得帝国双璧的虚名，忽而决议不让我专美于册？  
几刻之后他收到人狼的另一封私人通讯。人狼的长官让人告诉他，“米达麦亚没有辱没疾风之狼的声名”。  
贝根格伦当时心情复杂的看着自己的长官，压低声音对旁边的勤务兵说了一句话。  
“看到了吗？金银妖瞳流泪了……”

之后他兑现了自己的承诺。第三帝国如今有一个凯撒，还有一个终生执政官。就实际权力而言，就如同那句戏言般的“正皇帝与副皇帝”。  
他知道很多人不看好这种安排。自古以来，可曾听说天有二日，国有二君？于是加冕仪式前他玩笑般的对米达麦亚说了心中疑虑。  
米达麦亚浑不在意的回答了他。  
“你担心吗？”他伸了个懒腰，看着夜色中远处的高塔，“我不担心……因为皇帝陛下已误，做臣子的又岂能再误？”  
罗严塔尔便也看向那座高塔。塔身玄黑，只有一点橙黄的灯光从塔尖透出，如同深夜中摇晃的烛火。这是多么奇怪的事情啊，罗严塔尔心想。  
飞蛾受烛火引诱，又害怕陨身，一边凑近一边试图将之扇熄……可是如今烛火果真将灭，飞蛾却忽然心生恐惧。……但它到底是在恐惧什么呢？  
米达麦亚侧瞥好友一眼。如果能够长沐光明，谁又愿意摸黑而行？有时候并不是想要将火源熄灭，而只是……善人怜蛾，不肯点灯。  
他当晚梦魇缠身，然后第二次去了高塔。

“我曾经觉得，”米达麦亚将莱因哈特的另一条腿也折起，手法娴熟，不带丝毫狎戏，就如一个诚实的工匠摊开璞玉，指给人看那唯一一处穿孔的瑕疵、叫它难受琢磨、因而长久售卖不出。  
“只要我跳下来，来到和你一样的位置，看到和你一样的事物……那么倘若我还能回头，你就也能做到。”  
他将莱因哈特的一只手放在罗严塔尔手里。后者犹豫半刻，终于握住，然后攀援而上，先往臂弯，再往肩头，最后掐住颈项，拇指抵高下颌，四片嘴唇相接，很快有血丝混合着唾液流淌下来。  
“但是我后来想……”米达麦亚看到罗严塔尔已将莱因哈特按于枕中，碾转亲吻，手指探入旧主后穴扩张，动作行云流水，如在梦中已做过百次。他于是退开一边，靠着边柜。不知何时窗外暴雨已歇，只有星光流金碎银一般落在三人身上。  
“也许能不能回头，也不重要了……”既然大错已铸，新政权生于污名、破绽满身、他和罗严塔尔注定谁都不能成为神王圣相，那干脆就不要白费这个心思。他们也许本不必教化世人，告以行善避恶，而只要袒露真相，将难堪的挣扎和可耻的失败一并暴露阳光之下，让世人敢于寻找自己的出路。也许他们并没有那么大的力量……而天下众生也远不是那样孱弱无助。  
米达麦亚透过莱因哈特散乱抖动的金发看到罗严塔尔微湿的额发和两只异色的眼睛。他忽而像受了蛊惑似的走向二人，左手拨开莱因哈特的金发，握住他裸露的圆润肩头，右手挑开罗严塔尔深色的额发，微微上拨。  
我想看到你蓝色那只眼睛看到的东西，米达麦亚心想。但我也想看到你黑色眼睛看到的东西。  
至于看到以后还能不能回头……  
不重要了。

“怎么样？”结束之后，米达麦亚在罗严塔尔系腰带的时候问他，“你还是你自己吗……你害怕的事情发生了吗？”  
你害怕的是被鬼魅所魇，还是害怕祛魅消祟……从此不能再入梦魇？……你害怕的是尖刀高悬，不知何时刺入眼中，还是害怕尖刀已碎，持刀人玉殒香消？  
罗严塔尔想了一下，摇了摇头，他决定诚实以答。  
“我仍不知道。……我恐怕辜负了你的一番好意。”  
这次轮到米达麦亚摇头。  
“没有关系，你本不必急于回答我……你只要回答自己。”  
人生苦短，何事着急？既然你我都还同路，阳关道还是独木桥，最终走到哪里，又有何区别？  
“春雷停了，乌云散去，群星也出现，”米达麦亚指了指窗外，“你想不想去塔顶的阳台，我们喝上一杯？”  
罗严塔尔点头。这一刻他觉得半生戎马如台上唱戏，如今到了中场，帘幕半卷，锣鼓歇去，将军卸甲、美人卸妆，像是大梦将醒。好在他转头一看，朋友仍在身边调笑品酒，烟火气将戏梦现实切割的分分明明，让他不曾真正迷失在别人的故事里。  
“……我觉得我不会再来了，”临出门前，罗严塔尔看向那幅仍然敞开的纱帐。莱因哈特似乎躺回被中，用枕头盖住了自己的脸和金发。他正要关门，感到脚踩到了什么东西，于是低头一看——是那条被他硬扯断的银链。  
罗严塔尔弯腰，将银链捡了起来，放回莱因哈特枕边，然后给他遮上纱帐，走回米达麦亚身旁，熄灯关门，一同离去。  
人要爱谁原是无可奈何的事情。可叹他今日才明白这个道理。

莱因哈特昏睡了一会，再睁眼时首先看到那条失而复得的项链。他伸出手，不知为何又停在半途，没有真的碰到它。  
他看着自己的手掌，一层薄薄的皮肉包裹着骨骼，仅仅是这样一眼，也能明白手的主人已是大限将至。米达麦亚和罗严塔尔走的时候没有关上窗帘，摇动的星光照进纱帐，莱因哈特有如置身海底。他看着掌心的纹路，直到视野模糊，然后他仿佛看到自己的手掌不断缩小，变成了孩童时期的样子。  
莱因哈特看到自己攀爬在篱笆上，晃动着脚，在蓝天下伸出手去。他问对方，“你要和我做朋友吗？”  
他的手被握住，从此有了自己的第一个朋友。十一年后，那变成了他的最后一个朋友。  
兰因絮果……有始无终。

“你知道吗，”米达麦亚放下酒杯，若有所思的对罗严塔尔说，“我一直在想奥贝斯坦的话。”  
“想他的话做什么？”  
米达麦亚指了指头顶的星星，“你看那些发光的星星，那些都是恒星。也就是说，它们每一颗都是自己星系的太阳。”  
“所以天上本来就不止一个太阳……地球古代的人说天无二日，是那时他们的世界还很狭窄，总以为明天不过是无数个昨天的重复……可是这么多年过去了，我们又何必还笃信前人，而不能探索自己的道路呢？”  
“是啊，”罗严塔尔回答，“而且本来进行的好好的事情，何必因为和理论不符就非要修改它？”  
“所以我不担心，”米达麦亚举起酒杯，“一生一世，我们都会是朋友。无论金钱权力美色，不能撼动分毫。”  
罗严塔尔与他杯盏相碰，玻璃发出清脆的响动。  
“如逾此盟，便叫我——”他似乎准备发下一个什么毒誓，米达麦亚制止了他。  
“没有关系，”他站起来，让罗严塔尔也站起来，两人一起面对浩瀚星海，感受黎明前的微风。  
“世上哪有那么多不可理喻的堕落？如果有一天你变了，或者我变了，那一定是有不得不变的理由……即使我们的道路发生分叉，我会祝福你。”  
罗严塔尔没再说话，只是一口喝完了杯中琥珀色的液体，然后在暖风中凭栏远眺。此时此刻，他们仿佛并不是第三帝国最有权势的二人，而又回到了酒吧初见，变成了两个意气风发的青年军官：  
江山此夜旧缱绻，春风恰似少年时。


End file.
